


Of Tea Parties and Tiaras

by HPfanatic12



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Humor, JEDTAVIUS, M/M, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Jed and Octavius have a tea party with their daughter





	Of Tea Parties and Tiaras

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I promise I'll be getting back to my main Jedtavius story but I have one more one (maybe) shot after this  
> I came up with the idea after posting this idea on Tumblr and thought, hey I should make a story about this and yeah I hope you like it!

Jedediah Smith was a manly man.

He wasn't particularly buff or athletic (Him, run? Ha!), but he did very manly things on a regular basis. He liked to fish, could fix a car, coukd work a grill and many other very manly things.

He was a man's man.

“I'm a man's man,” he would mutter sometimes during the course of the day.

“Yeah, I'm a man's man,” he nodded reassuringly as he sat in a frickin uncomfortable plastic chair (seriously, who made these?) playing tea party with his daughter while dressed up like a princess.

“Would you like more tea?” His daughter, Maggie asked sweetly.

“Oh yes, please,” he adapted a horribly over done impression of a posh British accent to mock his husband. Maggie poured the invisible tea into the tea cup, giggling at his silliness. “Why thank you, Darling. Your kindness is most appreciated.”

Meanwhile, Octavius snorted at his earlier comment. “Of course you are, love. You were very manly last night.”

The remark went over their daughter’s head thankfully. She continued humming off key, shaking her head around so much they were surprised she hadn't caused her neck to ache. Jed rearranged the boa that was fixed around his neck and pushed the tiara back that was falling off his head while also simultaneously cutting off his circulation.  His skin was practically covered in glitter as was Octavius’. Speaking of his husband, adorning his formerly neatly, now adorably messed up hair was pink and purple hair clips that barely hung on. They'd even painted their nails for the occasion, a pretty, sparkly bright pink. The polish was chipped, not that it mattered. Their daughter had gasped and exclaimed how pretty she thought they looked.

Jed smirked, sipping the tea from his cup with an exaggerated slurp, not otherwise replying to the statement made. Addressing his daughter, he said, “Might I have more tea, Miss? I'm afraid I'm terribly thirsty.”

Maggie beamed up at him with that too-cute-for-words smile. “You already had some,” she reminded him. “Tavi needs some too.”

“Yes, Jed,” Octavius smirked. “Save some for me.”

Jed stuck his tongue out.

“Real mature, Jedediah.”

“Okay you can have more tea, Jed!” Maggie poured him another cup after she have some to Octavius.

“Thank you, darlin,” he switched out that fake accent for his natural, western one. Then, to Octavius, he asked while holding his pinky finger out as far as he could, “Is my pinky high enough, Tavius? I know you like manners and all that crap.”

“What's crap?” Maggie tilted her head to the side.

“A bad word you shouldn't be using and neither should Jed,” Octavius gave him a dirty look.

“Oh,” Maggie grew uninterested and went back to what she was doing.

Octavius leaned in closer to Jed, whispering furiously, “Didn't we discuss watching our tongues around Maggie?”

“Yes,” Jed whined. “M'sorry, it slipped out.”

“Well make it unslip next time,” Octavius didn't care for his explanation. “If our daughter becomes as dirty mouthed as you are, I'll have your head on a platter!” all the while as he said this, the words left his mouth through grit teeth and a fake smile as to not indicate to Maggie they were having a disagreement of some sorts. Jed knew Octavius sometimes felt like they he had two children to take care of, the fact partly amused him but he didn't dare let Octavius know that. He valued his spot on their bed.

Jed opened his mouth to make a smart aleck remark but Octavius knew him too well, he pursed his lips and shook his head, shooting him a clear  _no._

 

In a way, he was insanely happy because aw, Octavius knew him so well!

“I made cookies,” Maggie announced, holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies she'd gotten from the container. “Eat up!”

“They look splendid,” Octavius told her, taking one.

“Mhmm,” Jed nodded through a mouthful after he stuffed in three wholes.

Octavius was not impressed. “Honestly,” he muttered, adding in bits of Italian that neither Maggie or Jed understood.

Jed rolled his eyes fondly, suddenly having an idea. “Say Maggie,” he said with a mischievous smile, “who's the prettier one? Me or Tavi?”

Octavius raised his eyebrows, seeing right through his little game. “I believe I'm more than qualified,” he said, deciding to play along.

Jed innocently looked shocked by his statement. “What? No, I'm prettier! Look at me,” he gestured to himself. Maggie giggled.

“I believe you're mistaken.”

“I think you're a wack job.”

“Boys, boys, you're both pretty,” Maggie repeated the statement she'd heard Ahkmenrah use on more than one occasion.

“Perhaps you're right,” Octavius couldn't help but smile when she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jed watched his husband and daughter interact while she told how him what kind of tea she'd made. He sighed contentedly. Teenage him been horrified to find out this was his life. Teenage him would've been bothered at the fact that he was gay and adopted a kid (he'd been against having kids for the longest time). But adult him relished it. He relished every moment. He was definitely a manly man. A manly man who could rock a tiara like no other. Because moments like these, where he looked like a complete goof were worth it.

“Jed,” Maggie grabbed his sleeve, effectively grabbing his attention, “can I have a piggyback ride?”

Yep, totally worth it.


End file.
